Realizes feelings in the cave
by Red-Roses-Means-Love
Summary: This is my first story so go easy on me alright? Its contestshipping and slight chidhoodshipping 'if u dunno what shipping is this, read my profile.'


**Me: Hi everyone this is my first story so go easy on me. It's a contestshipping of course and childhoodshipping.**

**May: Yeah let's start! Drew do the disclaim.**

**Drew: ContestPokeshipper dosen't pokemon and it's a good thing.**

**Me: Hey! Anyway let's start!**

May was walking through the forest, which is snowing, to get to the next town. She then felt more snow started to fall and there's going to be a blizzard soon, she quickly look around for shelter and luckily, she found a cave and started walking towards it. As she walked nearer to the cave, she noticed that there is light in the cave. When she finally reached the cave, she saw a boy sitting beside a girl whom is lying in a sleeping bag and a Plusle and a Minun sleeping together.

"Hello, may I stay here because there's going to be a blizzard coming." May ask the boy.

"Oh sure." The boy said as May went in and sat down.

"And my name is May." May said.

"Hi, I'm Tairon and her name is Candra." Tairon said.

May noticed that Tairon had dark brown hair and emerald eyes, which reminds her of a certain green hair and eyed coordinator. She then looked down at Candra and she had long dark brown hair but she doesn't look well.

"Is she ok?" May ask Tairon.

"She has a bad fever." Tairon said sadly looking at Candra.

"Do you have any fever medicine?" Tairon ask.

"I think I have one." May say as she looked into her bag, she found it and gave the bottle of medicine to Tairon.

Tairon open the cap of the bottle and lift Candra's head up a little, he then place the top of the bottle on Candra's lips and pour some medicine in, he then lay Candra back down and close the cap of the bottle and return it back to May but she shock her head, "Keep it, she may still need it."

Tairon then smile, "Thanks a lot." He then put the bottle in his bag. Suddenly they heard footsteps at the entrance of the cave, they turn to look that it's Drew.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" May asked as Drew came in and sat down. '_Wow, it's been a long time since i last saw Drew, he must be the same arrogant, annoying, cute…wait WHAT WAS I THINKING!!! I DON'T LIKE DREW!!!…do I?'_ May thought.

"Good to see you May and I came because there's going to be a blizzard so I was finding shelter when I saw this cave and decided to came here and what are you doing here then?" Drew asked as he flipped his hair. '_It's been a long time since we last saw each other, she is still as cute as ever…wait a minute…did i say she's cute?!'_ Drew thought.

"Same reason as you." May said. Drew then noticed Tairon and Candra.

"Hi as you know my name already I'm Drew." Drew said to Tairon.

"Hi I'm Tairon and she's Candra." Tairon say pointing to Candra, Drew then saw that Candra don't look very well.

"She doesn't look alright, is she sick?" Drew asked.

"Yah, she has a bad fever." Tairon said, suddenly Candra hands twitch and she started to open her eyes, May realize that she has sapphire eyes just like hers.

"Tairon..." Candra say softly and then started to cough, Tairon then help her to sit up.

"You alright?" Tairon asked.

"Yeah I think so." Candra say smiling to Tairon and turn to May and Drew.

"Oh hi." Candra say smiling to them.

"Hi I'm May and this is Drew." May said smiling back.

"Hello." Drew said.

Plusle and Minun then started to wake up from hearing all the noise and Plusle notice that its trainer is awake and ran towards her as Minun followed behind. Plusle then jump onto Candra's lap as Minun went onto Tairon's shoulder.

"Plu plus?" 'You alright?' Plusle asked.

"Yah I'm alright, don't worry too much." Candra say smiling and stroke Plusle's fur.

Plusle then saw May and Drew. "Plus!" 'Hi!'

"Hi Plusle." May said. Plusle and Minun then started running around the cave as the four trainers watch. Suddenly Candra fainted and was about to hit the ground when Tairon caught her and sigh in relief, "Guess she hasn't recover fully yet." Tairon said as he lay Candra down on her sleeping bag.

'_Wow, Tairon really cares a lot about Candra. I wish Drew would be like this towards me too…wait, oh my god I AM in love with him!!!' _May thought.

"Maybe we all should get some sleep, it's getting dark." May said as the two boys agree, they took out their sleeping bags and started to sleep.

Drew then wake up in the middle of the night and saw that he and May had move closer and her face was only inches away from his, he blushes and sit up and saw that Tairon is awake staring at Candra whom is still sleeping.

"Dude you have to get some rest." Drew said to Tairon.

"I know but I just can't sleep." Tairon said as he stroke Candra's hair softly so that she doesn't wake up.

"You like her don't you." Drew said as he smirked while Tairon blush.

"Well you must have like May I mean you two moved so close while you two were sleeping." Drew blush as he look down at May, '_Wow she look so beautiful when she is sleeping…oh man why now then I realize my feelings towards her…'_

"Yah but I don't think she'll return my feelings." Drew said still looking at May.

"Why not?" Tairon asked giving him a confuse look.

"I'm always teasing her and I think she hates me." Drew said.

"Well but you had help her when she's down right?" Tairon asked.

Drew then has flashbacks of the times he cheer May up when she was down, "Yeah I did." Drew said smiling as he started to lie back down to have some sleep.

"You should have some sleep too." Drew said to Tairon.

"Yah you are right." Tairon said as he lay down on his sleeping bag to have some sleep.

The next morning, Drew woke up to see that May was not in her sleeping bag but her bag is still here, he saw that Tairon and Candra are still asleep so he decided to find May. He walk around and then he push a branch of a tree away to see a beautiful pond and May was sitting there watching her Beautifly fly around the water, he then let out his Masquerain and walk up behind May.

May then saw a Masquerain playing with her Beautifly and the only Masquerain her Beautifly plays with is Drew's.

"Hi May." May then turn around to see Drew standing behind her.

"Hi Drew." May said smiling as Drew sat down beside her watching Masquerain and Beautifly playing around the water.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Drew asked.

"I don't know." May said. Suddenly, they heard a scream and it sounded like Candra's voice.

They quickly get up and call back their pokemon and ran to the cave. When they reach there, they were shock to see who was there.

"Harley, what are you doing here?!" May shouted and saw that his Ariados had use string shot around Candra lifting her while Tairon was glaring at him.

"Hey May darling, I'm just trying to destroy your little friend here." Harley said and saw Drew.

"Oh your little boy toy is here too."

"Harley put her down right now!" Tairon shouted at Harley.

"Oh no can do hun, since making her get a bad fever hasn't destroy her yet I just have to really destroy her now." Harley said.

"So you are the one who's the cause of her fever!" May shouted.

"Oh you are very clever hun but too bad she's not gonna be alive for long." Harley said.

"Don't you dare hurt her GO LEAFEON!" Tairon throws out a poke ball and out comes a Leafeon.

"Leafeon use razor leaf on that string shot." Leafeon shot out some leaves towards the string shot and cut it, Tairon then caught Candra before she hit the ground.

"Thanks Tairon." Candra said as she try standing with Tairon's help.

"You are gonna pay hun Ariados use poison sting!" Ariados then shot poison sting towards Candra.

"Leafeon use Magical leaf!" Leafeon then shot out colorful leaf and block the poison sting from hitting Candra.

"Thanks again but now it's my turn GO ROSELIA!" Candra shouted as she threw a poke ball and out comes a Roselia.

"She has a Roselia too." May said as Drew just nodded.

"Roselia use petal dance!" Roselia shot out pink petals and it hit Ariados a direct hit and it fainted.

"Oh no my darling Ariados." Harley said as he run up to Ariados.

"Wanna finish this up?" Candra asked Tairon.

"Yeah."

"Roselia…"

"Leafeon…"

"Use double magical leaf!" both Leafeon and Roselia shot out a double magical leaf and it hit Ariados and Harley and they blast off like team rocket.

"Wow you two are a great team and are you feeling better?" May ask Candra.

"Yeah thanks to your medicine May." Candra said as she hugs May who gladly return the hug.

"Hey you were great." Drew said to Tairon.

"Thanks." Tairon said as Candra and May stop hugging.

"So you gonna go now right?" May asked.

"Yah see you next time bye." Candra said as she and Tairon wave good bye to them and walk off.

"So where are you going?" Drew asked May.

"Diamond City (**I made this up**), what about you?" May asked.

"I'm going there too, how about we go together?" Drew asked as he flipped his hair.

"Sure and could we go to the pond for awhile?" May asked.

"Ok." They then walk to the pond and let their pokemon out to play as they sit down and watch them.

"Hey May?" Drew asked while blushing.

"Yes?" May said looking at Drew.

"Could you close your eyes?" Drew asked.

"Erm ok." May then close her eyes, Drew then started to lean in and gently kiss her and wrap his arms around her waist, May shot her eyes open in shocked and realize what's happening, she started kissing him back wrapping her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair. Few minutes later, but for them it seems like forever, they pull back for air but their foreheads are still touching.

"I love you May. I love you since the day we first met." Drew said staring into May's beautiful sapphire eyes.

"I love you too Drew." May said as they kiss again.

Their pokemon were watching them and started to giggle.

'Finally, I though they would never admit to each other' Roselia said to the others as everyone just giggle and watch their trainers.

**Me: Ok my first story finally done i hope you all like it.**

**Drew: I don't like it.**

**May: Drew! Be nice.**

**Drew: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyway bye and Review please.**


End file.
